Flowers for my love
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: Elmont is away, fighting a war in which Jack couldn't participate, and he sends flowers to Jack; hoping to let him know how much he loves and misses him.


**Title-** Flowers for my love~

**Words-** 2,564

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Jack, the Giant Slayer... for the last time... *huffs in annoyance*

**Warnings-** Um, it is a little ooc, not that I tried to make Jack how he was. But it fit, so I left it. But, there's fluff and yaoi. Lot's and lots of it!

**Summary-** Elmont is away, fighting a war in which Jack couldn't participate, and he sends flowers to Jack; hoping to let him know how much he loves and misses him.

* * *

~Begonia's~

Jack yawned wide as he woke form his sleep, uncurling himself from the position he had been in before stretching out. He opted to stay in bed for a few more moments, but decided against it and he got up and out of his warm, comfortable bed; a little less than eager to start the no doubt boring day.

Getting dressed, he walked out of his bedroom to get something to eat before he started work. Walking to the kitchen, he paused when he saw a vase, filled with flowers of all different colors, on one of the counters and he blushed as he remembered exactly what those flowers were.

He walked over to the flowers and couldn't help but smile as he picked up the small white envelope next to the beautiful Begonia's.

He opened the envelope once more, grabbing out the small letter that was held within. He smiled when he saw his name written on the top of the page, with hearts all around it. _Typical of him,_ he thought with a faint chuckle.

'Flowers for my love, Jack. I'm always thinking about you, every second I'm away. Never once are you never in my mind, filling my head with thoughts about you and your voice. I get distracted easily, the Captain says, and I always lie away, looking at the stars; my thoughts consumed by you, love.

I think about you, and how beautiful you are, and how I long to have you in my arms again. I think about how I would love to run my hands through your silky brown hair, just like I do every night, when you sleep. You like it; I know you do, even if you deny it. I think about your voice, and how I long to hear those three words from your soft, plush pink lips that I think about kissing every night.

I think about how you wait for me to get home, late at night, even though you're always so tired and you know I won't come yet. I can imagine you sitting on our front porch, with a warm cup of milk in your hands, staring down the dirt path and towards Cloister and the kingdom. I can imagine, though it breaks my heart, you crying for me to come home. I hate it when you cry, baby, and I can't stand to think, to know, it's me you cry over.

It's only been a few weeks, but I hate to tell you it'll be a while longer before I can return to you and have you in my arms. But you're always in my thoughts, and I hope I'm always in yours.

Forever yours, Elmont.'

Jack couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks as he read the letter over and over, though there was a smile and a blush on them.

He chuckled as he wiped his tears and he set the letter down, beside the vase, before watering the flowers.

"A day never goes by when I'm not thinking of you, Elmont." Jack murmured, speaking to the flowers as if he were speaking to Elmont himself.

* * *

~White Carnation's~

Jack jumped when he heard a loud knock at his front door and he looked up from his task. He abandoned the dishes for a moment, drying his hands and he walked to the front door, opening it; surprised to find a tall man standing outside his door, holding a bouquet of white flowers, Carnation's if Jack remembered correctly.

He smiled as he took the flowers, thanking the man and he closed the door as the man walked away.

He grabbed a small vase and he placed the flowers inside, watering them, to keep them fresh. They were pretty, Jack had to admit.

He looked at the small ribbon that had tied the stems together and he hummed in curiosity when he found a small folded letter tied to it as well. He grabbed the letter and unfolded it, smiling wider when he saw his name, once more surrounded by hearts.

_Oh Elmont,_ Jack thought, leaning against the counter as he read the letter.

'Jack, love, do you know what the white Carnation signifies? Remembrance. You were the one that told me that, I do believe. We were walking through the castle gardens one time, do you remember? It was a warm, sunny day, and you had wanted to do something nice, something romantic, so I took you to the gardens. I don't regret it, in fact, the best part was watching you smile happily as you pointed out the flowers you knew. You were always happy around the country side, around plants and animals, rather then people.

That was the first time that we also made love, remember? You had told me that it was the happiest day of your life and it made me so happy to hear that. It was also the day Isabelle had found out about us. I remember you had been so scared to tell her, about us, but when she found us lying beside the garden, you hadn't a care in the world. You only smiled, hugged me, and kissed me.

I remember you saying that you were glad that Isabelle knew, because that meant you didn't have to hide. You said you weren't scared anymore, because your best friend had been the only one who's opinion you cared about.

What happened to the old Jackie? The scared, lost little boy that I met so long ago? I know you would tell me, now, if I asked you that question that he grew up. And all I would do is smile and lean down and kiss you.

The Captain's telling me to finish up, so I have to go now, okay? I love you, Jack. And I miss you.

Love, Elmont.'

And Jack did remember. He'd remembered everything that had happened since he had met Elmont, back at the play of Erik the Great.

He sighed softly, still smiling, though it was a little sad. "I love you, too, Elmont."

* * *

~Yellow Chrysanthemum's~

Jack had been out in the garden's today, doing field work as he waited for Isabelle to visit him.

"Jack!" The twenty-one year old turned his head, towards the voice and he smiled and stood up when he saw Isabelle, the princess of the kingdom and his best friend, walking towards him with a bright smile. He immediately noticed the flowers and the envelope in her hands.

"Isaballe," he greeted, wiping the dirt on his pants, and he tilted his head to the side a little, "I'm so glad you could make it." He said and she smiled sadly.

"Of course. I know how lonely it is, now that Elmont's away." She said and then brightened up when she remembered the flowers. "Oh yeah! A messenger gave these to me, but it looks like they're for you." She said and she handed both the flowers and the letter to Jack.

"Oh? Chrysanthemum's..." he frowned lightly in confusion before chuckling as he shook his head. "Would you like to help me plant them, Isabelle?" He asked and she nodded; eager.

"It would be my pleasure!" She chirped and Jack handed her the flowers before kneeling down and he dug a small hole in the dirt, near some of the other flowers he had just been planting. Isabelle took the flowers from the ribbon before placing them, carefully, where Jack had dug the hole and Jack patted the dirt around the stems and the roots.

He then stood up, admiring the work and he looked to Isabelle. "Let's go inside now, I'm all done for today, I suppose. Would you like a drink?" He questioned and Isabelle smiled, following him into the house.

"Oh, no thank you. I had my own before I left the kingdom." She said as they walked inside and Jack set the letter carefully on the counter, next to the two vases of flowers from the previous letters and he washed his hands of the dirt and pollen, from handling the plants and flowers all day. "So, who's the secret admirer?" Isabelle questioned, referring to the meaning of the flowers and Jack chuckled as he picked up the letter.

"He's not a secret admirer, since I clearly know who he is." Jack smiled as he opened the envelope and he got out the letter that had accompanied the flowers.

"Oh? Who?" Isabelle tilted her head in curiosity and then grinned when she realized who. "Oh! It was Elmont, wasn't it?" Jack nodded and she chuckled, listening as he read the letter out loud for her.

"You know, I'd like to think of myself as a secret admirer, writing these letters to you at night, when everyone is asleep. Sometimes, I feel like I'm back at the kingdom, in my room, writing to a teenage crush, instead of writing to you. I feel like you're just a hallway away, and that I can slip the letters I write right under your door when you sleep, hoping you'll get them when you wake up. But that's never the case. I don't mind, I love writing to you like this; though I wish that I was with you, watching your expression as you read these. Then I guess there would be no point in writing them, huh?

I miss you, Jack... I really do. I hope you miss me as well. The boys always tease and joke about me, always saying my heads in the clouds when I think about you and how I wish I could be home again.

The girls, no matter how strange, are always there to listen to me. They love the stories I tell, about you and me, and some of the adventures we've had. I tell them about how we first fell in love and they swoon at the thought. I know I'll never forget, but sometimes I can't help but think that with every day that passes, more and more of you disappears. I forget what you sound like... your voice... but nothing else.

I can't wait to be home... I hope it's soon. I miss you, and I love you.

Your love, Elmont."

Isabelle smiled wide at this. "He is such a romantic! Jack, you certainly got lucky." She said and Jack set the letter down.

"Yeah..." he sighed and Isabelle hummed softly in understanding before getting up and she hugged Jack.

"He'll be home soon, just you wait." She reassured, and Jack smiled, nodding.

"Thanks, Isabelle."

* * *

~Casablanca's~

'Happy birthday, Jack. I'm sorry I can't be there with you, celebrating it. I wish I could, but the Captain won't let me leave this place. I hope the flowers, and the present made it to you okay.

I remember you saying that Casablanca's were used for celebrating things, important things. And I remember you saying one time that your birthday wasn't that important, but it is to me. And it makes me sad and so angry that I can't be there with you to celebrate it.

I hope you like the present, it's not much, but it was the only thing I could've gotten for you at the time. I had Christian make it; he always was good at crafting things from silver or iron or any other type of metal.

I know how much you like those fairy tale creatures, like dragons and fairies and such. You always said that they were real, just like the giants. Of course, no one but me believes you, but my opinions a little biased, yeah?

And the boys said my head was in the clouds... you always were dreaming and picturing a world of fantasy, wishing we could be there instead in the kingdom.

I wish I could write more, but the Captain's rushing everyone today. We got attacked, again, but don't worry, no one was hurt. But, we're moving from the camp to a new one, so I won't be able to write to you for a while.

Love you, Jack. Yours truly, Elmont.'

Jack set the letter down sadly as he looked at the flowers, in a beautiful black and gold vase before him. Isabelle had gotten him the vase for the flowers Elmont had sent him, the beautiful white and red Casablanca's. He ran his fingers over the soft petals before dropping his gaze to a small black wooden box.

He opened the box and smiled when he found a silver chained dragon necklace. It was true; Christian had always been good at blacksmithing. He picked up the necklace and ran his fingers over the charm before deciding to put it on and he looked up at Isabelle, smiling at her.

"It's lovely," she said and he chuckled.

"Thank you," he murmured, looking back at the flowers. _Please, be home soon, Elmont..._

* * *

~Red Rose~

Jack sighed as he walked through the kingdom; he was out shopping for food to make a decent meal for him and Isabelle tonight. She had taken to staying more frequently, since Elmont left; keeping him company.

He stopped by one of the fruit stalls and grabbed a few apples and oranges; silently greeting the people he knew as they waved to him and said hello.

He smiled as he watched a few children run around the brick roads, avoiding men and horses as they played tag.

It was when he was almost done shopping, and he was ready to go back home, that a small boy ran up to him, clutching something behind his back.

"Oh! Hello," Jack greeted warmly, kneeling down to the kid's height and the boy smiled before handing him a single red rose. Jack blinked in surprise and he took it, looking at the rose with a fond smile. "Is this for me?" He asked and the boy nodded silently, giggling and Jack was about to say thank you until he noticed a small ribbon wrapped around the single stem, and attached to it was a small piece of paper. He gently flipped the paper over and his eyes widened when he saw what was written on it.

'A flower for my love, Jack.' He looked to the kid, noticing that he was looking behind Jack with a smile and he giggled again when Jack stood up and whipped around, being met with a sight that immediately brought tears to his eyes.

"E-Elmont..." he breathed out, eyes still wide, but a smile was on his face now, and he gripped the rose tightly.

The man before him, smiled warmly, and he chuckled. "Jackie." He said and Jack immediately jumped up, hugging Elmont tightly, refusing to let go as he buried his head in the other's chest, crying. "I missed you, too, love." Elmont hugged Jack back, before having Jack pull away and immediately after, Jack leaned up and kissed him, not caring if they were in public or that people were watching them. He didn't even care that the little boy was still there.

"Please..." Jack managed to whisper, "Don't ever be away that long again..." he begged and Elmont sighed out, taking a deep breath, relishing in his lover's scent.

"I promise, Jack." He nodded his head, wiping away Jack's tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Elmont." Jack smiled happily, seeing from the corner of his eyes as the boy grinned, giggling as he ran away.

* * *

Like? *smirks* Let me know~ And do tell me if I got any of the flower meanings wrong. I don't actually know them, so I had to look them up, but I still don't know if they're right.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
